percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 9
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Information: This is the beginning of The Last Olympian part of my story, however I dont feel like writing a whole books worth as I am no Rick Riordan, so things may move a bit faster. Now for the story. Chapter 9: A Three Hour Tour Only a few short months had passed since the destruction of Camp Half-Blood and already Kronos’ forces were on the move. The demigod forces were small in numbers and were doing everything in their power to stop the Titan forces. Thalia and Nico had become the leaders at camp and planned out strategies and attack plans. Thalia was always talking about going on offence against their enemy, while Nico would always talk about staying on defense, which normally lead to a fight between the two. For a time, they tried to find any unclaimed demigods still out in the world, but with monsters roaming freely it became increasingly difficult and dangerous; or in most cases, extremely costly. One team was sent to find a boy out west, but when they found him he was already dead, holding a sledge hammer in hand in a desperate effort to defend himself. Other teams would find demigods still alive, but would be attacked before they could make it back to camp. Some teams never made it back at all. Eventually search teams stopped going out all together. “Everyone listen up!” Nico shouted to the occupants of Bunker 9. “Some water nymphs have given us new information on the location of the Princess Andromeda. We need two volunteers to board the ship, plant some explosives, and get out of there.” He looked around the room and no one seemed to be too enthusiastic about the plan, until a large man from the Hephaestus cabin raised his hand. “I’ll go,” he said, but a girl from the Aphrodite cabin ran over and grabbed his arm. “But Charles, you might be killed!” she screamed as tears filled up her eyes. Silena and Charles Beckendorf had been dating since the first month in Bunker 9. With no place for them to hide their feelings from each other in this confined area, they finally got together. It was one of the few glimpses of happiness that anyone had seen in the weeks after the Battle of the Labyrinth as people started calling it. “Those are my bombs; I have to make sure they are set up properly or I’m afraid something could go wrong,” he replied. “This could be the chance we’ve been waiting for to turn the tide in favor of the Olympians.” “Don’t worry, I’ll look out for him,” came a voice from behind her as a hand rested on her shoulders. She turned around to see Travis Stoll of the Hermes cabin standing there. He then turned his head over toward his cabin mates, including his younger brother. “Connor, watch over the group while I’m gone. I’ll be back before you know it and maybe I’ll find something worth stealing on that boat.” Connor jus nodded his head and gave his brother a smile. “Make sure you steal something cool,” he finally said. “Good, we’ll start making plans now,” Nico said before pulling out a map of the US. “According to our information, the ship will be around here in one week. That gives us six days to plan, let’s get started.” The next week was spent looking over the layout of the boat floor by floor, the location of the engine room, the number of enemies on board, and making plans for anything unexpected, which there was sure to be. When they weren’t going over floor plans, Thalia was giving them a crash course in close range combat. Beckendorf, being better with machines and traps had a hard time keeping up with Thalia, but Travis seemed to learn quicker and was fast on his feet, being a son of Hermes. Before long, time was up and the two were getting ready to leave. “Alright, I’ve given you all the training I could. Here are your rides,” Thalia said as Silena walked up with two pegasi behind her. “Good luck,” Nico said and shook their hands. Thalia then handed Beckendorf the bad of Greek Fire Bombs and Silena gave him a tear filled hug before he jumped onto his Pegasus and the two flew out of Bunker 9. They had the cover of night to hide them from the watchful eyes of the monsters and flew in low on the port side of the ship near the entrance to the engine room. “Stay out of sight,” Travis said. “We’ll send you the signal when we need a pick-up.” The two pegasi nodded their head and flew off into the night. When Travis turned around, he saw that Beckendorf was holding a picture of Selina. “You’ll make it back, I promise,” Travis told him and Beckendorf nodded with worry in his eyes. They went down a few decks and stumbled upon a few monsters talking about how they could smell demigods, but the other didn’t seem to believe him, saying that demigods were on the ship and had joined their side. They kept sneaking down the floors until they found the entrance to the engine room. Beckendorf pulled out a pair of bolt cutters and broke open the lock on the door. Travis then pulled the door open and the two walked into the engine room, closing the door behind him. A telekhine stood at a control panel watching for any problems, but he didn’t seem to expect two demigods. He took a sniff of the air and turned around, he then reached for an alarm but was stopped as Travis ran into it and tackled it to the ground before he stabbed it in the chest with his sword, turning it to dust. “Alright, set up the charges,” Travis told Beckendorf who gave him a nod and pulled out a few bomb from his bag and tossed a few over to Travis. As they started setting the devices at various points that would cause the most damage, several monsters could be heard walking down a metal stair case toward the engine room. Travis and Beckendorf gave each other a quick glance as if silently asking each other what they should do. “Keep setting the charges,” Travis said before running toward the stair case with his sword in hand. Chapter 10: What Was Plan B? [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 01:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future